


Perfect Two

by ugh_sigh (orphan_account)



Series: 30 Day Hetalia Otp Challenge [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, M/M, prucan, ye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 07:13:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5325278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ugh_sigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eh</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Two

**Author's Note:**

> Okay yeah, it's a little short, I know.

Day 2 - Dancing

Otp 1 - PruCan

Song: Perfect Two - Auburn

       Gilbert yawned, causing a chain reaction making Mathew yawn. The early morning sun shined brightly through the window. They could feel the warmth on their skin. Gilbert chuckled at his adorable boyfriend laying across from him. He never quite understood why Matthew was so cute. He just kind of was. His eyes were always the perfect tone of soft. Well, unless he was annoyed. His voice was always soft and caring. Actually, it's different when he's angry. He was just born cute, Gilbert finally decided. And that Matthew can be a complete different person when angered.

       Gilbert snuggled closer to Matthew, not breaking eye contact. Although Gilbert loved Matthew's eyes, Matthew liked his better. He loved the stern, bright red hue of Gilbert's eyes. They were strong and seemed so rough and tough. But once you get to know them a little more, you can tell that there is a lot of emotion in them. It's one of the way he talked and Matthew found that to be absolutely beautiful.

       "Should we get up?" Matthew asked, looking at his alarm clock across the room. It was 10:37 am.

       Gilbert snugged his nose into Matthews neck, Matthew flinching from how cold it was. "We'll see," was all he said.

       Matthew smiled and set his hand on Gilbert's back. He loved mornings like this. Lazy, peaceful mornings with his most loved in his arms, snuggled into one big ball of warmth. He leaned forward and gave a quick smooch to Gilbert's light hair. When he began to relax just a tad bit more, he fell asleep. The two looked like sleeping bunnies, tired from just finishing their new den.

* * *

       Matthew awoke with the sound of soft guitar going over his head. It seemed to be coming from everywhere. To be honest, it wasn't that bad of an awakening. It felt more calming and more comfortable waking up to the sweet tune of guitar. When he finally got all his conscience back, he realized that there were words to the song.

        _Don't know if I could ever be without you,_

_'Cause boy you complete me._

       Matthew scratched his head, curiously. He knew he's heard this song somewhere before, he just knew it. As soon as Matthew looked up, he noticed that Gilbert was nowhere to be seen. He made a small whining noise, ignoring all the music going on in the background. He looked around the room without getting up. Perhaps he was being a bit too lazy. He missed his den buddy and wanted to go back to sleep. It's not like he had anything to do today. His house was clean, he didn't have work, Gilbert didn't have work. Hell, it was a Saturday even.

       "Mattie?" Matthew's head shot up at the voice of his boyfriend. He was standing in the doorway with a a few fresh pancakes stacked up on two plates. He flipped open the lid of the maple syrup and drenched the two plates of delicious sweet-bread. He then put a few teaspoons worth of some in one of the coffee cups with a small spoon in it. Matthew smiled as he realized what Gil was doing. He was such a dork sometimes. But, hey, that's why he loved him.

       "Hi honey," Matthew greeted him lazily. He felt so calm at this very moment. He was warm, his room was in a nice orange tone due to the sun, there was nice music playing, which he realized was on repeat after a few minutes, and he was here with one of the best people in his life.

       Gilbert sat the small tray down in front of them and began to dig in. Matthew gladly joined him. After finishing his breakfast, sipping coffee from his cute polar bear cup, he finally chose to ask, "What song is this? I swear I've heard it before."

       Gilbert did nothing but smile and stand up, holding out his left hand for Matthew to take. Matthew gave him a questioning look, but took his hand anyway, feeling a small sting of cold where his ring was. From there, Gilbert grabbed Matthew's other hand and began to swing around, dragging Matthew along with him.

       "What are you doing?" Matthew giggled.

       "Do you remember when we got married?" Gilbert replied, leaving Matthew without an answer.

       "Of course," Matthew looked from the smooth, silver rings on both of their hands and back to Gilbert.

       "Do you remember when we danced?" Gil continued, letting Matthew twirl him around.

       Matthew nodded. "Yeah. But, if I remember right, you were drunk five minute later with Antonio and Francis."

       That earned Matthew a snicker. "That might have happened, but now it's just us, and we can do this again. No distractions."

       Matthew smiled. Gilbert was an absolute idiot, and sometimes talked too much. But if there was one thing for sure, he always knew exactly what to say. He always knew how to make someone smile. Whether it was from a joke, a touch, or even a dance.

        _You know that I'll never doubt you,_

_And you know that I think about you,_

_And you know I can't live without you._

_"I love you, Gil." Matthew cooed._

       "You know, I am really happy that you agreed to marry me," he exclaimed slowly, trying to pay attention to his footing. He moved his feet gracefully on the floor, paying good attention as to not step or slip on anything. "I love you too, Birdie."

        _'Cause you're the apple to my pie_

_You're the straw to my berry,_

_You're the smoke to my high,_

_And you're the one I want to marry._

 


End file.
